


Fool Me Again

by Loki_ate_my_pudding



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Break Up, Depression, Falling Out of Love, Happy Ending, Kinda, Sad, This is just sad as heck, dad tony, please just read the second chapter, you'll probably feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_ate_my_pudding/pseuds/Loki_ate_my_pudding
Summary: "I love you and I need you, let me hold you one last time, then I can make believe, honey, that you're still mine."-Or where Peter knows that Wade is leaving him.*EDIT*: This has an alternate ending (which is happier so you should total read this...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sad ass Fic that i wrote after listening to Fool Me Again by Chris Stapleton.

Peter Parker was a sad kid. 

He was sad when his parents left him with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, sad when his Aunt had to give him up because they couldn't afford to take care of a child, and sad when he bounced back and forth between foster homes. But Peter felt less sad when he was adopted by Tony Stark. 

He didn't feel sad again until highschool when they bullying started. But it was okay, because Flash calling him  _Penis Parker_ was all in good fun, right? 

Peter felt happy when he met Wade Wilson. 

He was happy when Wade saved his ass like 79 million times as deadpool, chopping off some baddies limbs or whatever he needed to do, but never killing because his little  _baby boy_ didn't really like killing all that much, happy when Wade took him on a date to a place with really good tacos, ($4.48 a piece which is pretty ridiculous for one taco but it was okay because it has guacamole on it) and he was happy as heck when Wade first said "I love you,  _baby boy."_

But Peter Parker wasn't happy anymore because he knew Wade Wilson was leaving him.

"Peter, I'm going to be out all day, I have another mission." 

"Peter, I'm going to go run errands, I'll be back tonight." 

"Baby boy, I'm going to Weasle's to hang out." 

And little things broke his heart.

It broke his heart that Wade didn't make anymore ridiculous sex Jokes, broke his heart that Wade didn't bring him back tacos anymore, broke his heart that he woke up in the morning to cold sheets. 

But it was okay, because Wade  _loved_ him.

Peter just wanted to tell Wade that he missed their cuddle sessions. Peter just wanted Wade to know that he missed their late night movie marathons. He just wanted Wade to know that he wanted it back. 

Peter still bought Wade the best birthday gift he could imagine for the other, but he couldn't help but wonder if Wade would love it more if it came from someone else. (Wade said he loved it more than anything he'd ever gotten.)

And Peter knew it was going to happen any time. He woke up in the morning, expecting the news every day.

He listened to Nicole by Hotel Books the day it happened. 

"Peter, Weasle wants me to go over to-" 

"Wade?" Peter knew his voice was quiet, and the other man would surely have known that Peter wasn't okay, "Can you just stay tonight? Just for tonight, please, just stay with me." 

And Peter knew he was begging, and he was probably giving Wade that puppy dog looking that the other could never say no to, but Wade sighed and took off his boots, getting into the bed with Peter anyway. 

Peter was the little spoon that night, tucked in Wade's arms, eyes closed and a small happy sigh of content leaving this lips. That night, Peter tried his hardest to memorize the beats of Wade's heart and the feel of his skin. He tried to count the seconds that he spent awake in Wade's strong arms. That night, Peter knew, would probably be the last. 

And it didn't shock him when two days later, Wade came home with two bags filled with tacos, and sat down next to him on the couch, passing Peter a bag. It didn't shock him when Wade sat up a little straighter and unwrapped taco #1 and looked at it with semi sad eyes.

"I know what's happening here, Wade." Peter said softly, still looking at the bag. He didn't reach for a taco, didn't look up at the other, just stared at the bag. 

"What? Peter-" Wade frowned a bit and took the taco away from his face. 

Peter wished he would've waited until after Wade ate his tacos. 

"I'm not blind, Wade." He looked over at Wade with a look of pure helplessness on his face, "I know you're going to leave me, and it's okay. Really. You didn't have to buy me a bag of tacos to soften the blow." 

"Peter, I'm so sorry. I really tried, I'm sorry." Wade dropped his hands into his lap, the taco long forgotten. 

"I understand, it just wasn't working out." But Peter didn't understand. 'Maybe if I tried harder to be good. Maybe if I tried harder to make him love me again'

"I still love you, Pete-" 

"No you don't. You haven't for a while." Peter mumbled sadly and grabbed the bag of tacos. There were a lot of tacos in the bag. 

With a shaky breath, he grabbed taco #1 and unwrapped it, staring at the blank TV screen in front of him until he finished the bag. 

"I'll be out by tomorrow night. It doesn't take long for me to pack." He said and stood from the couch, going to the bathroom. 

Peter never thought of himself as someone who was sad enough to break down. He never had times when he just sat in the bathtub with the shower spraying boiling hot water on him as he sobbed until they were out of hot water, then just sitting in the cold spray until it got unbearable. 

The morning after, his eyes were red-rimmed and his nose was red too. Wade sadly watched him pack all day long. 

It was 9:37PM when Peter called the moving truck to take all his shit back to his dad's house in upstate New York. 

"Peter?" Wade sounded sad a and it broke Peter's heart. 

"Yeah, Wade?" 

"I'm sorry. I hope you keep crime fighting in upstate, Spidey, I've always been proud of you." 

And Peter hugged him weakly, and Wade hugged back, and it felt genuine again. 

"I'm sure I'll see you again, Deadpool." 

"There's no doubt about it." 

And Peter left, getting into the truck and driving upstate.

-

Tony was waiting up for Peter, and when his son arrived, he'd never hugged him so tight. 

And Peter lost it. 

He hugged Tony back just asking tight, burrying his face in the space between his neck and shoulder and sobbed. 

"Shh, it's okay, Peter, it's gonna be okay." 

"D-dad, I have n-no one." 

"You have me, and Thor, Clint, Bucky, Steve, Nat, Wanda, and hell, im sure even Loki cares about you. We all love you so much, Peter, it's gonna turn out okay." 

"I l-love you." 

Tony helped Peter unload all the boxes into the house. 

"Get some rest, Kid, I'll call the team tomorrow and everyone can come over and we can just chill and watch a shit ton of movies, that's sound good?" Tony looked at his son with hopeful eyes and Peter nodded.

"That sounds like just what I need."

"Alright, go get some sleep. I love you." 

"Love you, dad." 

-

The next day, Peter spent bundled in all his favorite blankets, surrounded by his favorite family, and watching his favorite movies. 

And he realized that everything would be okay. 

 


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks Wade is leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I am trying to make myself significantly less sad, what's a better way to do that than to have a happy ending? Kinda? This recaps from the taco scene. It's really short, but I hope it's somewhat enjoyable.

It didn't shock him when two days later, Wade came home with two bags filled with tacos, and sat down next to him on the couch, passing Peter a bag. It didn't shock him when Wade sat up a little straighter and unwrapped taco #1 and looked at it with semi sad eyes.

"I know what's happening here, Wade." Peter said softly, still looking at the bag. He didn't reach for a taco, didn't look up at the other, just stared at the bag. 

"What? Peter-" Wade frowned a bit and took the taco away from his face. 

Peter wished he would've waited until after Wade ate his tacos. 

"I'm not blind, Wade, I know you're going to leave me, and it's okay. Really. You didn't have to buy me a bag of tacos to soften the blow." Peter's voice broke a little.

"Peter, I don't know what you're talking about-" Wade frowned deeply and sat up a bit in his seat, putting the taco down immediately.

Peter shook his head and looked up at Wade, breaking his gaze from the bag of tacos. "I've seen all the signs, Wade, you're never home anymore, you hardly-''

''Unwrap the taco at the bottom of the bag, Peter." Wade interrupted him, biting his lip. Peter just looked at him like he was insane (not like he wasn't) and frowned even deeper than before. "Peter I'm serious, unwrap the bottom taco. It's underneath those bomb ass free chips you get with every order."

Peter hesitantly reached into the bag and fished out all the tacos above the chips and looked up at Wade suspiciously. "Is this some joke or something because I swear-"

"Peter just unwarp the fucking taco." Wade chuckled and watched him reach for it.

Peter held the bottom taco in his hand and frowned a little, hesitantly going to unwrap it. His eyes widened and started to water a little when he saw the ring, in a little plastic baggy peaking out of the taco meat. (Peter assumed the bag was to keep the ring clean)

"Peter Parker, I've been in love with you for three years now, and I hope that you can say the same. Will you marry me?" Wade was down on one knee and Peter was just staring at the taco, eyes still wide.

It took Peter a few moments to realize what was happening, realize what Wade had just said to him. He felt dumb, not able to get words out as he only nodded fast and carefully took the small baggy out of the taco, putting the taco down and hugging Wade tight.

"I love you so much, Peter, I'd never even dream of leaving you." Wade spoke softly, holding Peter close. Peter loved it.

Peter loved how genuine the hug felt. He loved the warmth of being wrapped in Wade's strong arms. He loved how close he was to his lover again, and all the sadness he previously felt left his body, allowing him to feel the thrill of the affection he was receiving from Wade. His Wade. A Wade that wasn't going to leave him.

"I love you more, Wade." Peter said softly, his face buried in the spot between Wade's neck and shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that I've been such a shitty boyfriend recently. I've been taking more jobs so I could get the money to buy you a good ring. I didn't realize that you  might've thought of it differently, baby boy, I'm so sorry." Wade mumbled against Peter's soft hair, gently rubbing his back.

"Wade, I would've been just as happy if you purposed with a ring pop." Peter chuckled softly and allowed Wade to continue holding him, just enjoying the moment. (Even though they were this little ball on the hard, apartment floor, holding each other)

"I love you, Petey. I know I've already said it like 79 million times, but I really love you." Wade smiled softly, and Peter wanted to stay like that forever, wrapped in Wade's arms, both happy and content with their lives.

"I love you too, Wade."

And Peter knew for sure that Wade wasn't leaving him. Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram is @Tomholland.quacksons if y'all wanna follow!


End file.
